El gato
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: Tras la partida de su vecina, los hermanos Kirkland adoptan a su gato, Francis. Sin embargo, desconocen la extraña metamorfosis que se apodera de él cuando el invierno llega.


A esta historia inicialmente la traje al mundo bajo circunstancias especiales, trátenla con amor.

En este caso, Charles es Escocia.

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Siempre ocurría en invierno. Durante esa época en la que el frío calaba hasta los huesos y lo que uno más deseaba era acurrucarse en un rincón de la casa para evitar el exterior. Cuando la venta de pañuelos descartables y guantes incrementaba sobremanera. Aquellos dulces tres meses en los que una simple brisa causaba que uno contrajera el rostro y tiritara en tiempo récord. Y se debía ser cuidadoso, ¡no fuera a ser que en el autobús, colmado de gente, uno se contagiara de alguna enfermedad!<p>

Así fue, durante temporada impiadosa, cuando los hermanos Kirkland adoptaron el gato de su vecina, la señora Bonnefoy. Ella dejaba la casa, la ciudad, el país; dejaba su pasado. Nunca se enteraron de las razones que llevaron a la mujer a tal partida y, sin embargo, así ocurrió. El mayor, Charles, se encontraba en su propia residencia cuando vio las cajas de mudanza y a la señora abarrotada de antiguos objetos y pertenencias de las cuales buscaba deshacerse. Naturalmente, la ayudó a cargar al camión de mudanzas lo que fuera necesario, separándolas de aquellas cosas que le fueran inútiles. Bonnefoy intentó por todos los medios que el joven se llevara unas cuantas, pero éste logró evadir sus ofertas, a excepción de una a la cual no pudo resistirse.

Cuatro horas más tarde de ese mismo sábado llegó el momento en que su hermano, Arthur, cruzaba la puerta de la casa, y se encontró con las nuevas noticias del otro: Había adoptado un gato.

—Y es gratis —señaló con orgullo el mayor, en medio de su discurso al introducir al felino—. Completamente sano. Su nombre es Francis. Todo lo que necesita es un poco de cuidado.

—Pues no me hace gracia que tomes estas decisiones sin siquiera consultármelo por lo menos una vez —replicó Arthur. Decidió ignorar al animal y comenzar con su rutina que siempre cumplía al volver a casa.

—¿A quién no le agradaría tener un gato? Sé que lo que verdaderamente te molesta es que no te lo preguntara, y no el gato en sí. Me tiene sin cuidado, realmente.

La vecina, en un acto de amabilidad, les otorgó a forma de regalo los objetos personales del animal, lo cual les facilitó la tarea de hacerse cargo del mismo. La presencia de la nueva mascota no resultó un problema mayor, el felino era adulto y, como los demás de su especie, tranquilo. También era característico en ellos sentirse amos de la casa, o subirse y descansar sobre cada superficie que se les antojara, enredarse en los pies de una persona cuando caminaba, incluso soltaban pelos que quedaban como rastro de los lugares por los que se habían paseado. Sin embargo no hubieron más complicaciones, poseía su propio afilador de uñas, por lo que no dañaba cortinas y demás materiales, durante sus años de convivencia con la señora Bonnefoy ya había sido amaestrado.

La mascota claramente tenía una mejor relación con Charles. Durante los dos primeros meses del invierno le anduvo siguiendo aquí y allá, de punta a punta de la casa. Cada vez que exigía ser alimentado era a Charles a quien maullaba; cuando buscaba mimos, en su regazo iba a sentarse; por las mañanas era su cara la la que acariciaba con la cola. Siempre que él lo regañaba, el gato le oía, obediente, y seguía su comando. A Arthur la situación no le hubiera molestado de no ser por el hecho de que el animal le ignoraba con soberbia. No tenía reparos en hurtarle su lugar en la mesa o en el sofá, incluso algunas veces se le paraba en medio del camino cuando el joven se dirigía al baño. No acataba sus órdenes ni reaccionaba ante un levantamiento de voz. En esos casos era necesaria la intervención de su hermano para resolver la situación, de lo contrario Arthur hubiera tomado a Francis de la cola y lo hubiera hecho a un lado. Pero el felino siempre conseguía salir airoso.

Y ocurrió en aquel primer invierno, en el último mes. El menor de los Kirkland volvía de una jornada laboriosa, trabajaba en una gran lavandería, mientras que su hermano pasaba la mayor parte del día como recepcionista en un hotel de renombre. Por lo tanto, él era el que menos horas pasaba fuera de la casa y fue testigo del hecho. Había descartado sus zapatos, dejándolos a un lado de la puerta, pues habían sido arruinados gracias al lodo producto de la fuerte tormenta que se había desatado. Sobre la diminuta cama de su gato, en la que había descansado días antes, encontró a un hombre. Éste estaba doblado sobre sí mismo, hecho una pequeña bola que dormitaba en el rincón de la sala de estar. Como un chiquillo, emitía leves sonidos entre sueños y respiraba con parsimonia. Estupefacto, el dueño de casa se le acerco, no sin cautela, pero bastaron tan sólo tres pasos para que la figura sobre la cama abriera los ojos con estrépito. Cuando el otro lo oyó maullar supo que se trataba de su propio gato.

Arthur hubo intentado comunicarse con su hermano durante horas, pero fue inútil. Estaba solo con el gato, y éste no paraba de mirarle fijamente, como si tuviera la culpa de algo.

—¿Qué? —le espetó al animal—. Ésto no es cosa mía, ahora veo por qué la señora Bonnefoy te regalo tan entusiasmada.

Sus palabras no tuvieron efecto alguno, pues Francis se mantuvo en la misma postura durante el rato siguiente. Su dueño se mantuvo en estado de vigilia, sin perder rastro de lo que pudiera llegar a hacer. Por esta misma razón presenció cómo el gato dejaba su cama para dirigirse, andando a gatas, hasta su caja de arena, que estaba en la habitación contigua. Arthur observó con disimulo, detrás de la pared, pero cuando observó la postura que Francis estaba adquiriendo, tuvo que intervenir.

—¡No! —lo interrumpió, causando que el felino gruñera con desagrado—. No vas a hacerte en la caja de arena, eres un hombre, y yo no pienso limpiar lo que tengas para soltar. Vamos.

Dicho eso, lo tomó por el brazo, en un intento por ponerlo de pie. Pero era sólo un gato y no podía caminar en dos patas. Tuvo que consentir que se arrastrara en cuatro hasta el baño. Una vez allí no perdió tiempo y lo sentó en el retrete.

—Ahora bien, vas a hacer aquí y luego quiero que te limpies. —Tomó un trozo de papel y se lo enseñó, haciendo los gestos necesarios—. Vas a limpiarte así, ¿me oyes?

Pero el animal no lo miraba, sino que tenía sus ojos puestos en un punto indefinido. Pronto comenzó el asunto. Su dueño se retiró de allí y lo dejó solo. Minutos después llamó y se asomó por la puerta. Al parecer había terminado, pero no había conseguido limpiarse exitosamente. Con el rostro fruncido en disgusto, Arthur encendió la ducha.

—Anda, métete ahí. —Como respuesta obtuvo una mirada desconfiada—. No va a pasarte nada, sólo estarás limpio.

Finalmente obedeció. El joven Kirkland se encargó de enjabonarle las manos y el gato se limpió gustoso. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, costó sacarlo del agua, pero una vez lo hubo hecho, lo envolvió en una toalla y lo llevó a su propio cuarto. Cayó rendido en la cama de Arthur y no despertó sino hasta la llegada de Charles.

Durante la primera vez, ninguno de los hermanos supo adivinar qué querría cenar puesto que había rechazado el atún, comida que su antigua dueña había sugerido para él. Tras diversas pruebas, descubrieron que el felino era de paladar más bien fino; cada invierno comería sólo los platillos más delicados. Más adelante se verían a la tarea de traer alimento especialmente preparado para él, ya que ninguno de los hermanos era un prodigio en las artes culinarias. Si alguno de ellos se atrevía a insinuarle su propia cocina, el gato se volvía de un humor arisco durante el resto de la velada.

—Habías dicho que una mascota no traería problemas. Pero aquí está, haciéndole asco a todo platillo que no sea de cocina francesa —se quejó una vez el más joven de los dos.

—No es la situación más placentera, lo admito —suspiró su hermano mientras observaba al gato ingerir su alimento—. Pero no podemos simplemente echarle a la calle.

Así, a cada inicio del invierno, Francis despertaría de tan peculiar manera y permanecería como tal hasta la llegada de la primavera. Mas no fue tarea sencilla, sobretodo al comienzo, pues se debía tratar con un hombre que tenía los hábitos y modales de un felino. Diferían de la usual actitud que adoptaba durante lo que restaba del año. Algunos de los cambios fueron modificaciones implementadas por los mismos hermanos Kirkland. Pues como toda persona civilizada, el gato debía vestir. Durante época tan fría era menester conservar el calor corporal, ya fuese por medio de abrigos de lana, una par de medias bien gruesas o un gorro que tapara hasta la punta de las orejas congeladas. En la casa se buscaron prendas que se adecuaran a la figura del gato. Había estado bastante tiempo evadiendo cubrirse, pero ya había llegado la hora de un cambio. Para desgracia del mayor, resultaba que eran sus ropas las que deseaba usar, aunque mientras más conjuntos se probaba, más decepcionado se mostraba el felino.

—¡Esto es ridículo! Primero selecciona su alimento y ahora su forma de vestir. Es un animal que tan sólo debe satisfacer su necesidad de frío, todo este circo es innecesario.

Las quejas del más joven se habían convertido en algo usual desde la llegada del invierno, cosa que a su hermano le alteraba los nervios.

—Nadie requiere de tu presencia. Son mis ropas y mi gato. Puedes marcharte de la habitación en este instante si lo deseas.

Y así lo hizo. Sin embargo, en su interior se desataba una cólera enardecida que su orgullo no dejaba mostrar. Desde que había sufrido aquel cambio, él hubo formado un vínculo con la mascota, casi hasta la había llegado a considerado como suya propia, pues había sido él quien cuidó de ella en el inicio de tan difícil situación. Hubiera esperado que el gato se sintiera de igual manera, o agradecido al menos. A pesar de las adversidades, durante aquella primera época invernal había aprendido a convivir con el animal; sin embargo, la metamorfosis por la que había pasado no evitó que el gato le resultaba intolerable.

Al final de la jornada, ninguna prenda había sido suficiente y el felino, en su impúdica desnudez tan vulnerable al frío, le trastornaba. Con el tiempo comprendería que, durante esos días congelados, la testarudez del animal aumentaba, pero en aquel inicio había colmado su paciencia, por lo que le arrastró de la muñeca hasta su cuarto. Forzó en él un viejo camisón, largo y holgado. El gato no emitió sonido alguno. Estudió levemente la prenda y se removió con pereza. Sin más, abandonó la habitación y no volvió a quitarse la vestimenta hasta la llegada de la primavera. Se había convertido en suya. Esa misma noche se coló en la habitación del menor de los Kirkland y se apropió de los pies de la cama, decidiendo dormir allí.

Con el correr de los siguientes cinco años —cinco inviernos— la higiene del gato se había modificado. Cuando llegaba la época, adquiría los mismos hábitos que sus dueños. Terminaron de surgir casi por instinto, mas nunca pudieron hacerle caminar en dos patas de manera adecuada. Cuando lo intentaba, se veía en él un dolor peculiar e instantáneamente volvía a las cuatro patas. Charles le hubo intentado incentivar otorgándole un bastón para que la tarea fuera más sencilla. Si bien el gato apreció el obsequio, su movilidad fue un caso perdido. El mayor de los hermanos le quitó importancia y volvió a mimarle como siempre lo hacía. Por el otro lado, el más joven insistía sin cesar en que se adaptara y continuamente buscaba enseñarle un mejor desplazamiento, pero no había remedio. La dinámica fue siempre la misma, el menor le presionaba en cada ocasión, el mayor le consentía constantemente.

El felino se presentaba a cada sala que llegaba, si bien no en dos patas, como si del dueño de la misma se tratara, iba en busca del afecto y atención de Charles, pero pronto se cansaba y lo rechazaba casi agriamente. Todas las noches, sin soltar un maullido, volvía a acurrucarse al pie de la cama del menor y allí era cuando ronroneaba.

Fue en el verano del sexto año de convivencia con el gato cuando una tragedia puso fin a la rutina. De la noche a la mañana, sin previo aviso: Muerte súbita por un fallo cardíaco fue lo que el médico informó. La vida del joven Arthur tuvo fin bajo el mismísimo techo de su casa, mientras descansaba profundamente en su propia cama, con el gato descansando a sus pies. Si bien su hermano fue abrasado por un exceso de angustia, encontró calma en el conocimiento del hecho de que el otro no había sufrido, no había llegado a percatarse de lo que ocurriría en un simple instante. Ya estando solos él, la casa y el gato, no quedaba nada más que esperar el invierno, como cada año. Con el correr de los días aumentaban las ansias de ver al felino nuevamente en el camisón que su hermano le había obsequiado, presenciar sus torpes intentos por caminar, apropiarse del lecho, devorar sus finos alimentos. Pero día llegó y nada había ocurrido. Una semana, dos, pero el cambio no sucedía. Los días se habían vuelto como los del resto del año. El invierno era como la primavera, el verano o el otoño. Y el gato no volvió a posarse sobre el suave acolchado de la cama, siquiera ponía una pata en la habitación.

En la mañana del primer día de primavera, el único hermano que había en la casa se encontró con la ausencia de su mascota. En un principio lo hubo atribuido a la falta del otro Kirkland en la casa, pero luego recordó que el gato era tan testarudo como un demonio.


End file.
